Comfort
by UndeadDolly
Summary: "Don't bother," Stiles snapped, as Noah frowned. "He's probably with Allison, anyway. We wouldn't want to disturb them."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **Warning: Scott/Stiles.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** "Don't bother," Stiles snapped, as Noah frowned. "He's probably with Allison, anyway. We wouldn't want to disturb them."

Comfort

As Greenburg tackled him, Stiles cried and collapsed, his back bouncing before lying completely still. However, Stiles felt pain, not the usual pain. So, Stiles screamed for help, but his words were a mess.

"What hurts, Stiles?" Coach Finstock asked, as Stiles sobbed. "If I don't know, I can't help you."

"My ankle … " Stiles answered, as Coach Finstock rolled his pants up. "There's something wrong … "

"Yeah," Coach Finstock affirmed, as Stiles trembled. "It's twisted."

"I want to go home… " Stiles asserted, as Coach Finstock sighed. "I want my dad … "

"You need medical attention," Coach Finstock apologized, as Stiles shook his head. "You'll be fine. The ambulance is coming."

XOXO

In the distance, Stiles heard birds chirping, his eyebrows knitting together then in annoyance. After all, Stiles can't rest, especially because they won't stop creating noise. So, Stiles turned the television on, considering he's awake now.

"Your doctor said to take them," Noah scolded, as Stiles groaned. "I know, I know! You hate medicine, but open up."

"I'm bored," Stiles snorted, as Noah ruffled his hair. "There's nothing interesting on, either."

"Don't worry, kiddo. You'll get better soon," Noah sympathized, as Stiles threw the television remote away. "In the meantime, I can call Scott to keep you company."

"Don't bother," Stiles snapped, as Noah frowned. "He's probably with Allison, anyway. We wouldn't want to disturb them."

"Oh, I see," Noah stated, as Stiles laid down. "I'll be off, then. I love you."

"And, I love you, too," Stiles sighed, as Noah smiled before leaving. "Come home safe, dad."

XOXO

In due time, Stiles felt loopy, especially because he's high. After all, Stiles' medications were powerful, considering he had a twisted ankle. So, Stiles' brain relaxed, not that he cared.

"You're home early," Stiles smiled, as Scott entered his room. "What? Where's my dad?"

"It's just me," Scott stated, as Stiles laid down. "Why, Stiles? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing personal," Stiles sighed, as Scott frowned. "I just thought you'd be busy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott snapped, as Stiles rolled his eyes. "Stiles?"

XOXO

However, Stiles didn't answer, shutting instead his eyes. But, Stiles couldn't get rest, not with his friend around. So, Stiles screamed frustratedly, his wail echoing everywhere.

"Go away, Scott!" Stiles shouted, as Scott's fists clenched. "I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"I did something that upset you, right?" Scott snorted, as Stiles sobbed. "You never held back before. Tell me, Stiles."

"I hate you," Stiles scowled, as Scott's fists clenched.

"What did you say?" Scott snarled, as Stiles repeated himself.

"I said I hate you," Stiles sneered, as Scott growled.

XOXO

Instantly, Stiles was pinned down, his head dangerously spinning. But, Stiles' vertigo passed, his vision clearing then. So, Stiles' fluttered his eyes open, his eyelashes separating from the tears.

"I'm so scared," Stiles scoffed, as Scott snarled furiously. "What are you going to do? Are you going to rip my throat out, like Derek wanted to? You'll be doing him a favor, then."

"What did I do, Stiles?" Scott sniffled, as Stiles sighed. "Please tell me."

"Get off me," Stiles snapped, as Scott whined.

"No, I won't," Scott stated, as Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't asking you," Stiles said, as Scott whimpered.

XOXO

But, Stiles wasn't released, just remained pinned down. Even so, Stiles stopped struggling, laying completely still. For this reason, Stiles looked away, his head turned sideways.

"Please," Scott pleaded, as Stiles relented.

"What am I to you, Scotty?" Stiles pondered, as Scott blinked confusedly.

"You're my best friend," Scott proclaimed, as Stiles sighed.

"That's it?" Stiles pressed, as Scott frowned.

"I care about you, Stiles. I care about you a lot. You do know that, right?" Scott prattled, as Stiles clutched the blankets tightly.

"I wish I did … " Stiles protested, as Scott tightened his hold.

XOXO

So, Stiles closed his eyes, teardrops dripping down his cheeks. Then, Stiles shifted around, rolling on his stomach. Afterwards, Stiles hugged his pillow, snuggling his nose into it.

"I've missed your scent," Scott breathed, as Stiles trembled. "But, I haven't noticed before. It's been changing slowly."

"So?" Stiles bickered, as Scott sniffed his neck. "What's it to you now? You never notice things, anyway."

"It matters more now," Scott beseeched, as Stiles scoffed. "Because, I smell lust lingering on you."

"That's impossible," Stiles blurted, as Scott smiled. "I said I hate you, remember?"

"You don't hate me," Scott beamed, as Stiles gasped. "You're just angry."

XOXO

As Scott told the truth, Stiles sobbed louder, choked sounds leaving his throat. For this reason, Stiles muffled his voice, with his plush pillow. After all, Stiles hated crying, especially because he feels weak.

"I'm livid," Stiles confessed, as Scott turned him over. "But, I shouldn't be."

"It's okay," Scott comforted, as Stiles shook his head. "You can be mad, Stiles."

"I shouldn't be," Stiles croaked, as Scott sighed. "It's not your fault you don't love me. It's not anyone's fault, but only mine."

"You're wrong," Scott chuckled, as Stiles frowned. "Stiles, I do love you."

XOXO

However, Stiles doesn't trust him, not even believe him. After all, Stiles knows his friend, except right now. For this reason, Stiles shrank away, especially from him.

"Why?" Stiles asked, as Scott tilted his head confusedly. "I'm in pain! Why add to it, Scotty?"

"I meant what I said," Scott admitted, as Stiles stood up. "I really, really love you."

"You don't love me," Stiles asserted, as Scott frowned. "You're just being kind. Stop it, Scotty!"

"You shouldn't stand," Scott advised, as Stiles clutched the headboard. "You're hurt. Lay down, Stiles."

"Make me," Stiles answered, as Scott sighed. "You could make me believe your lies, too. They're pretty lies."

"Don't be ridiculous," Scott assured, as Stiles wobbled around. "I'm not lying. Stiles, I truly love you."

XOXO

So, Stiles was yanked down, landing into strong arms. Then, Stiles had been kissed, his lips cleverly captured. However, Stiles couldn't reciprocate it, not without time to process.

"Was that too much?" Scott wondered, as Stiles blushed. "I'm sorry … I wanted to prove … "

"I don't want an apology," Stiles warned, as Scott smiled. "It was perfect, Scotty. You made me forget about everything - those tears, the missed calls, and canceled plans."

"I wish I could make things right between us," Scott whined, as Stiles smirked.

"You still can," Stiles wished, as Scott sighed. "You always could have."

"How?" Scott whimpered, as Stiles chuckled. "How can I fix things?"

"Just hold me," Stiles whispered, as Scott hugged him. "Let's be close again, Scotty."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
